Sing To Me
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro and Laura sing songs to each other to show their love for one another. Pietro sings the first song to Laura. She sings the next one to him. Now they sing to each other.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first song. Pietro comes over to the mansion and sings The One I love by David Gray to Laura.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pietro threw some pebbles at Laura's window. Finally, She came and opened her window.

"Pietro?" said Laura. "What are you doing here? It's 11:30 PM."

"I just wanted to see you," answered Pietro. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Laura blushed at that. She smiled a little. She noticed he had an acoustic guitar with him.

"Why do you have a guitar?"

"I want to play and sing a song for you."

Pietro started to sing and play.

_____Gonna close my eyes_  
_Girl and watch you go_  
_Running through this life darling_  
_Like a field of snow_  
_As the tracer glides_  
_In its graceful arc_  
_Send a little prayer out to ya_  
_'Cross the falling dark_

_Tell the repo man_  
_And the stars above_  
_You're the one I love_

_Yeah_

_Perfect summers night_  
_Not a wind that breathes_  
_Just the bullets whispering gentle_  
_'Mongst the new green leaves_  
_There's things I might have said_  
_Only wish I could_  
_Now I'm leaking life faster_  
_Then I'm leaking blood_

_Tell the repo man_  
_And the stars above_  
_You're the one I love_  
_You're the one I love_  
_The one I love_

_Yee-Hoo  
Yee-Hoo_

_Don't see Elysium_  
_Don't see no fiery hell_  
_Just the lights up bright baby_  
_In the bay hotel_  
_Next wave coming in_  
_Like an ocean roar_  
_Won't you take my hand darling_  
_On that old dancefloor_

_We can twist and shout_  
_Do the turtle dove_  
_And you're the one I love_  
_You're the one I love_  
_The one I love_

_Yee-Hoo  
Yee-Hoo_

"That's was beautiful," said Laura.

Pietro smiled at her.

"Who's there?" growled a voice.

It was Logan. He heard noise and had come outside to see what it was.

"Gotta go," said Pietro. "Love you."

"Love you back," said Laura.

Pietro ran home.

* * *

Like? Hate?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Laura sings to Pietro. She's going to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Hope you like.

* * *

Laura saw Pietro walk by with his girlfriend Crystal. It really pissed Laura off that he was with her.

'He should be with me.'

She decided to show Pietro why.

Laura walked over there and started to sing and dance.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about ya all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_Hell yeah_  
_I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_  
_(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger_  
_Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger_  
_Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Pietro dumped Crystal and Laura became his new girlfriend. The new couple left and Crystal started to cry.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Pietro and Laura sing to each other. You may have seen the movie musical called Mamma Mia! If you haven't, you should. If you have, this next chapter is basted off the scene where Sophie and Sky sing to each other on the beach. The song is Lay All Your Love On Me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Laura was swimming in the ocean water and was now on the beach sand. She was wearing a dark green one piece bathing suite.

"Well, hello, beautiful."

Laura smiled. Pietro was there. He wore blue bathing suite trunks.

Pietro wrapped his arms around Laura and brought her close.

"Have you heard the news? Remy asked Rogue to marry him."

"Really? Wow. First Scott asked Jean, then Lance asked Kitty, now Remy proposed."

"Yeah. Seems like everyone is getting married to their lover."

"Maybe we should get married."

Pietro laughed. "I'd love to marry you, but Logan would slice me into a thousand pieces."

"He can't tell us what to do. If we wanna get married, we should."

"You're right. I love you so much and I wanna marry you."

"And you'd never leave me, right?"

"Are you kidding? You have turned my world upside down."

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_PIETRO_  
_I wasn't jealous before we met_  
_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_  
_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_  
_But now it isn't true_  
_Now everything is new_  
_And all I've learned_  
_Has overturned_  
_I beg of you_

_LAURA_  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied_  
_I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear_

_PIETRO_  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_LAURA_  
_I've had a few little love affairs_  
_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_PIETRO_  
_I used to think that was sensible_  
_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_BOTH_  
_'Cause everything is new_  
_And everything is you_  
_And all I've learned_  
_Has overturned_  
_What can I do?_

_BOYS_  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_GIRLS_  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

Pietro and Laura shared a kiss.

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
